PCT patent application publication WO 2007/004072 discloses methods of treating AA amyloidosis by administering 1,3 propanedisulfonic acid. PCT patent application publication WO 2007/0238788 discloses methods of treating diabetic neuropathy by administering 1,3 propanedisulfonic acid.
Sarcoidosis is a rare condition that causes small patches of red and swollen tissue, called granulomas that can develop in multiple organs in the body, but mostly the lungs and skin. Corticosteroids, the mainstay of therapy in sarcoidosis, nonspecifically suppress chronic granulomatous inflammation, often causing debilitating adverse effects but do not correct the underlying disease.